The Halfa
by CatTheHalfa
Summary: Cat is a halfa. Secretly. She meets Danny, another halfa after a run-in with a ghost. Will she and Danny be able protect Amity Park? Summary sucks, I promise story is better. DannyxOC SamxOC TuckerxOC


**Guys, welcome aboard!**

**Hahaha this story focuses on one of my OCs.**

**Her name is Cat, and she's secretly a halfa. She meets Danny, Tucker, Sam, Brad (OC) and Mia (my other OC) ((Yes I have a lot of OCs... here lemme list them for you:**

**Cat: 17, mahogany colored hair, brown eyes, pale skin, skinny, short, petite. Secret halfa. Danny's love interest. First appearance: "The Halfa" Onward appearances: NA**

**Brad: 17, blonde hair, green eyes, lean, tall. Sam's boyfriend (((You probably hate that I didn't put Danny and Sam together OH WELL.))) First appearance: "The Halfa" Onward appearances: NA**

**Mia: 17, black hair, green eyes, tan skin, skinny. Heavy Australian accent. Tucker's girlfriend. First appearance: "Are You Nuts?" Onward appearances: "A Mother's Heart", "Amethyst", "The Halfa"**

**Jackson: 17, brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, lean, tall. Amethyst's friend. First appearance: "Amethyst" Onward appearances: NA**

**Alex: 17, black hair, brown eyes, tan-ish skin, lean, tall. Amethyst's love interest. First appearance: "Amethyst" Onward appearances: NA**

**Amethyst: 17, black hair, purple eyes, pale skin, skinny, short. Halfa. Daughter of Danny and Sam. Alex's love interest. First appearance: "Amethyst" Onward appearances: NA))**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter:**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Cat held her bleeding side, stumbling around the streets aimlessly in the dark. Her shirt was torn, and there was a deep gash at her waist, oozing ectoplasm and blood. She knew it was stupid of her to fight Skulker in the Ghost Zone, what with him being able to summon other ghosts.

She gasped at the intense pain she felt, and yelled, "Help! Somebody help me!" No answer. Tears fell down her face, but her face was determined. She would find _somebody _to help her.

She stopped at a corner, looking up at a building with some sort of gadget above it. The sign read 'Fenton Works'. Cat was a bit iffy about it, but she went up the stairs anyway.

Cat banged on the door, a bit surprised when it opened. She saw a bright light from the crack, and she hesitantly pushed the door open, still gripping her side in pain.

Walking in, she saw that it was a normal house. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

"I'll get it, Jazz!" she heard a guy's voice say, hearing someone come down the stairs. Cat regretted coming in; it could be some rapist or something.

The boy who had come down the stairs had jet black hair that was messy, in a good way, and icy blue eyes. He was pale and had a little muscle on him. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" he exclaimed, rushing towards her.

She laughed nervously, instantly stopping because of the pain. "Um... yeah... I was wandering the streets calling for help, but there was nobody outside."

Danny closed the door, shaking his head. "Are you nuts? Walking the streets at night? You could get yourself killed."

Cat rolled her eyes. "I can handle myself."

"What happened to you?"

"Oh um..." she hesitated, thinking of an excuse quickly. "Car accident. My car was so banged up I couldn't drive it anymore."

Danny looked down at her, uncertainty clear in his eyes. He led her into the kitchen and sat her down, getting a first aid kit out of the drawer.

"So, what's your name?" he murmured, looking at the deep gash in her side.

"Cat," she replied.

Danny nodded. "I'm Danny."

He went back to working on the injury, surprised that she wasn't flinching. The cut confused him; not only was blood leaking out of it, but also ectoplasm. Maybe Skulker had blasted her with something.

To say he was annoyed was an understatement. His ghost sense had kept going off ever since he came downstairs, and there was no ghost attack.

Danny lifted Cat's shirt as he wrapped her abdomen with gauze.

"Thank you," she said. "You have no idea how much that hurt."

"Oh trust me," he chuckled darkly. "I know."

"So, you must be Danny Fenton?"

He looked up at her, pulling up a chair and sitting across from her. "How'd you know my last name?"

"Your house has a huge sign on it," she said, smirking.

"Oh... I guess that would give it away, wouldn't it?"

Cat noticed a blue mist coming out of his mouth, and her eyebrows furrowed together. _Ghost sense..._

"Danny, who was it?" Jazz asked, bounding down the steps. She stopped short when she saw a girl sitting in the kitchen. Not to mention a very _attractive _girl who _Danny _was talking to.

Jazz never thought she'd be able to see _Danny _having the guts to talk to a girl.

* * *

**And I'm just gonna leave you right there... :D**

**WARNING: CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC AT TIMES! Don't like it, don't read it. Do like it, enjoy it :D**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
